Too Close
by LastWingedWolfFlying
Summary: An accidental Hyperessonance transports three members of the Jade gang to Number 12 Grimmauld place. Some Luke/Tear. Minor Spoilers for TotA, and HP up to OotP
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- The title of this may change. It's just the name of the song I listened to while writing this chapter.**

**I don't own HP or TotA.**

Luke had never meant to get that angry. He had been talking to Tear, and the flow of conversation had suddenly stalled at activating the sephiroth. Which of course lead to her condition.

But something had welled up inside him. Something powerful... Something that could only appear when some-one was angry, so angry about being powerless. Powerless to save one of their greatest friends. Someone who might even be... more than just a friend.

Tear had just stood there, watching as he smashed up ornaments dotted around the small hotel room. Then she had reached out to touch him, to maybe try and calm him. And that was when it had happened.

Similar, if not the same as what had occured all those months ago, back in Duke Fabre's mansion.

A hyperessonance, transporting them to another place. Once agin, totally out of control, but this time fuelled by high emotions.

Except, someone else came along as well.

Jade had only come in to see what all the racket was about. And rescue Tear if necessary.

He had only just opened the door, to see a glow surrounding the teenagers. Then a flash.

In that moment he knew he'd got more than he'd bargained for.

:

Jade regained consciousness on the floor. He opened his eyes. He realised he was not in the hotel, but the first thing that stuck him about his location was that someone was pointing a stick in his face.

'Don't move,' said the man holding the stick. Jade ignored him and propped himself up on his elbow to take a look around him.

He was in a room, in which there were a lot of people. A lot of them seemed to all have red hair, although not quite as red as Luke or Asch's. Where they a family? He also noticed a man with a really weird eye. Several of the people seemed to be teenagers.

The actually room was stuffy, and dark. It seemed to be a kitchen, that much he could tell from the sink and cupboards. The walls were made out of a depressingly gray stone. There was a roaring fire at the end of the room, the only source of light. He was near the end of a long wooden table, surrounded by chairs and benches, most of which were occupied by the aforementioned people.

He saw Luke and Tear lying in a heap a few metres away from him. Another two men were standing over them, also wielding sticks.

'Who are they?' This came from a woman sat at the table. Her hair was a bright purple. Odd.

'More importantly, how did they get here?' growled the man with the strange eye.

'I'm sure there's an explanation,' said a brown haired man, pointing a stick at Luke. Jade noticed he was wearing very patched clothes. He obviously had money problems.

'Well, who are you?' Jade turned his attention back to the stick-wielding man in front of him, the one who had spoken. He had shoulder length coal black hair, and smoky grey eyes.

'Is that meant to be threatening?' he finally asked, nodding to the stick, then looking back at the man.

'Aww. They're muggles. We gonna have to wipe their memories and everything,' said the pink haired woman.

This took a second to process in Jade's mind. '_Wipe their memories'?_

'Either that, or really eccentric death eaters,' This came from one of the red haired people. A middle aged man.

'Yeah, what are they _wearing?' _

'And I thought Ron had bad dress sense.' These statements came from two red- haired boys, twins maybe? _Or Replica's? _

Jade managed to pull his normal smirk back on his face. 'Well, you're ones to talk,'

There were a lot of 'Humphs' and glares and even a 'How rude!'.

Then Luke woke up.

'Wow, that was the nicest dream I ever... HOLY S***!' This exclamation could have formed for several reasons, mused Jade. One- he was not in the smashed hotel room in Keterburg. Two- A man was pointing a stick at him. Three- Tear was lying across him. Hmm. Probably all three, he concluded.

Jade noticed that as Luke voiced the vulgar language, the woman with red hair attempted to cover the ears of one of the teenagers. A girl, with similarly red hair. Mother and daughter perhaps? The woman's hands were quickly swatted away by the girl, who countered with a death glare to rival Jade's own.

Then Luke spoke again. 'Jade... what's going on?'

'Well, at least we've found out _something_ about them,' said the man waving the stick in Jade's face. 'This one's called Jade,'

Jade raised his eyebrows. 'Well, it's not like it was really a secret. You still haven't answered my question, so I'll repeat it. Is that thing meant to be threatening?'

Luke shrank away from the stick in his own face, as if suddenly contemplating it's possible danger.

The black haired man spoke. 'Well, it's like this. The less we tell you, the less of your memories we'll have to wipe,'

'Memory wipe?' exclaimed a slightly panicked Luke. 'No thanks!'

'I'll second that,' replied Jade.

The man with the weird eye spoke again. 'What are ya gonna do about it? You're muggles,'

'Then why haven't you done it yet?' Luke shot Jade a glance that clearly said _Don't encourage them! _

'We're waiting for the girl to wake up. Then we can do you all at once. It's easier,' grimaced the man with the patched clothes. He obviously wasn't enjoying this.

Tear chose that exact moment to open her eyes, groan and try to sit up. She looked dazed.

The three men wielding the sticks exchanged a glance, then simultaneously raised the said- items.

Without thinking, Jade was on his feet, using his hand to knock away the black- haired man's stick, and performed the quickest draw of life, pulling the fonon's of off his arm to form his spear, as he assumed an offensive stance, holding the point of the spear in the mans face, while returning his left hand in front of him to hold off the stick.

Then he was flying through the air. All he knew was that something had hit him. Something hard. Then he slammed into something even harder.

Jade blacked out.

**A/N- There will definitely be a Chapter 2- but from there, I don't know. **

**If there are any spelling/Grammar mistakes here, please let me know :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here be Chapter two. Thanks to the person who favourite-ed :)**

Tear clapped a hand to her mouth in shock. She had only just woken up, and everything was a bit fuzzy. Then almost a dozen voices had shouted something at exactly the same time. 'Stupefy'? Something like that. But what had fully woken her up was a loud thud, followed by a horrible noise, something between a snap and a crack.

She had looked up to see the colonel lying unconscious in a heap on the floor, against a stone wall, his right arm stuck out at a strange angle. A small stream of blood had started to trickle down his fore head. His spear was a couple of feet away from his limb body.

Was this possible? They had all unanimously decided, when Jade wasn't there, that he must be inhuman. Invincible. He just rarely got injured.

She had always known it was just Anise joking, yet part of her thought that the Colonel would never really get hurt. In fact, the only time he showed any weakness was the incident with Largo, and the fon slot seal. Yet even then, he had still managed to defeat the god-general.

'What... What did you do?' exclaimed Luke. She hadn't noticed him. Which was surprising, since she was sat on him.

But before any of the people in the room could respond, the man standing over her and Luke spoke up. She noticed he was the only one who didn't have their arm (and branch/stick) outstretched toward where Jade had been standing, 'What was that for? You could have killed him!'

The man closest to Jade feigned a hurt look. 'He was threatening me Remus. Don't you care about your best friend?'

Remus glared at the black haired man. 'Sirius. We were talking about wiping his memory _right in front of him_. What did you think he was going to do?'

Sirius sighed. 'I suppose. But we all thought he was a muggle,' _What's a muggle?_ thought Tear.

'Well, apparently he's not, since he magicked a spear out of thin air,'

Then there was a clear knocking sound. Like fist on wood. 'That'll be Diggle's lot,' said Sirius. 'You'd better go,'

Three of the other people in the room, stood up, and walked toward the door to the room. Remus joined them. 'You'd better not try and kill the other two while we're gone,'

'Remus! Would I?' replied Sirius, once again taking on the facial expression of a wounded dog. Tear felt Luke gulp beneath her.

'I really hope not,' grimaced Remus, as he and the others left the room. Tear heard them open another door, some hushed greetings, and the closing of the said door.

'Now,' said Sirius, 'What do we do with them, then?' He turned his stick thing on Luke and Tear.

'That one's got a sword,' This came from a young man, his red hair in a ponytail. A lot more sticks turned in their direction.

Tear, for once in her life, didn't know what to say. Those sticks were obviously dangerous. And her stave was back in the Keterburg Hotel. She was defenseless.

Sirius stepped forward, one hand holding his wand, the other outstretched. 'Give us the sword. We don't want either of you to end up like him now do we?'

Tear's mouth was dry, 'Is he... okay?' She slowly moved off of Luke, and stood up.

Luke hesitantly drew and handed over his sword, then straightened up next to her. Sirius took it and passed it down the table to a red haired man, who looked positively delighted to hold such an object.

Sirius then nodded at the red haired woman, who raised her stick at Jade's limp form. Sirius lowered his own wand and crouched down next to the colonel. 'Odd gloves,' he muttered as he felt Jade's pulse. 'He's alive...' He then put a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. No response. '...But out cold,'

'What do we do with them?' said the red- haired woman.

The red- haired man, who was still holding the sword spoke up 'Dumbledore's coming later tonight after the meeting. He might know what to do,'

Sirius nodded. 'We can put them in one of the bed rooms till then,'

Tear decided to speak up. 'Wait! We come in peace, we're not going to attack! We don't even know how we got here... Or where we are,' she added quietly.

The red-haired woman smiled at her kindly. 'I'm sorry dear, but we can't take the risk. Don't worry, when Dumbledore gets here we'll sort all of this out,'

Sirius gestured to Jade, 'Bill, would you help...?' The young man with the pony tail stood up, walked over and helped Sirius lift up the colonel. They held Jade between them, his left arm over Sirius' shoulder's, and right arm over Bill's.

'His arm's broken,' said Bill suddenly, as they were about to start moving.

'Dammit. We've just sent off the only two people here who can actually mend bones,' Sirius groaned.

'Wow. You're suddenly being nice to him? In case you've forgotten, he was threatening you earlier,' this came from one of two identical red heads.

'I'm not being nice. There's just no need for him to walk around with a broken arm,'

'He's not walking around anywhere at the moment, mate,' this came from the other identical boy.

Tear and Luke just watched this exchange silently. Which was definitely not normal for Luke. She glanced at him.

He was stood still, like a statue, watching Bill and Sirius.

Then she noticed that the red haired man and woman were pointing sticks at them.

'Follow Sirius and Bill,' the man commanded. He didn't really sound very sure of himself.

Bill opened the door, and he and Sirius proceeded through into the corridor, holding Jade between them.

**A/n- I have decided to continue this! (And since I just said that, I have to :D ) despite lack of reviews etc. And I know that people are reading it! **

**R&R please :)**


End file.
